


Reminisce

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Minghao walks his friend Jieqiong back home after enjoying the last bit of their weekend together. Neither of them are looking forward to returning to their busy schedules.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459879) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 

> A bit of a sequel to another oneshot of mine, "8 Style Pinky Photoshoot"

The weekend came to a close that evening. Minghao stopped in front of the door of Jieqiong's apartment to drop her off after their outing.

"Here we are," he told her.

"Yup." she said in response. "You didn't have to walk me home. I'm a big girl, you know."

"But there could be thugs and thieves that could ambush you!" Minghao said in dramatic inflection. "What would you do if I wasn't there to protect you?"

"I'd kick their ass."

Okay, he couldn't deny that.

"Well, I better get inside. Tomorrow another work week begins."

"Yeah...." Minghao didn't sound too happy about it. Neither did Jieqiong, either. "Hug?"

She rolled her eyes, but obliged. "Fine...."

Minghao made a small smile and opened his arms, his very reluctant friend leaning in as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"You know, people are gonna assume we're dating if they catch us." she warned.

"So? We're not, and rumors don't alter the truth."

"True."

He gave her one more squeeze before parting, catching a whiff of her floral shampoo. Wait--

Jieqiong stared up at him with confusion. "What?"

"Your hair smells different."

Her face contorted. "Dude, you notice that stuff? _Why?"_

"I don't try! I'm just not used to it. It just smells..." Minghao trailed off, not sure how to put it. He was just so used to a floral scent, since Jieqiong's favorite shampoo rotated between lavendar, rose, or honeysuckle fragrance, but now....

"It's strawberries!" Jieqiong shouted. "You act like I smell like garbage. Plus that's my lotion, you idiot, I'm still using honeysuckle on my hair!"

"Lotion...?" Minghao almost went limp. "You mean..."

Horrific flashbacks of a certain photoshoot between he and Jieqiong flashed in his mind. They were modeling for a new line of skincare products, particulary _the strawberry line, _with a rude photographer that referred to them only as "Pinky" and "Fairy".

"I thought you'd boycott them." Minghao finally said.

She crossed her arms. "That guy may have been a jackass, but the product is fantastic. Besides, what kind of a represenative would I be if I didn't use the brand I was used to advertise?"

"True..." of course, Minghao refused to smell like strawberries, so he didn't dare use any of it. "Well, this is awkward."

_"Very."_

Minghao laughed a little under his breath. "Have a goodnight, Jieqiong. Stay safe."

Jieqiong couldn't hold back her smile any longer, lightly pushing his shoulder. "You too. Don't let any random thugs jump you."

"I won't."

As Jieqiong entered her apartment, Minghao headed down the stairs to return to his place to spend his last few hours of the weekend before returning to another work week himself. But.... perhaps it won't be so bad if he happens to have any projects lined up with his best friend.

After all, even when things become a disaster, it's just another hilarious memory for them to reminisce.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "Perfume/Cologne"
> 
> So.... I decided, yet again, to write a somewhat parody version of my friend's fanfic lol. She had written me an adorable oneshot called "Home" which had B.A.P's Himchan and Secret's Hyoseong as the characters, so again, I thought, let's make a totally unromantic version with The8 and Kyulkyung hahaha. Plus, I loved making reference to the first story I wrote about them. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
